Four Split Romance
by Aria Miranda
Summary: Alternate universe. Buffy and Angel, Buffy and Riley, Angel and Darla, Darla and Riley, Buffy and Darla, mention of Spike and Drusilla. A very strange, incredibly unconventional, but operational family emerges from this mess.


Getting off the airplane in Des Moines, Iowa, Buffy Summers Finn watched as her new husband ran to hug his parents and grandparents. Taking their four large suitcases, Buffy refused to let go of Riley's hand. They've only been together for two months, but now that they were married, she didn't want to be with his family unless he was in close proximity. The entire family knew that this was an arranged marriage, and he was the only member of the large clan that she knew at all. It would take her a while to get used to them, and they knew that. She just hoped it would happen sooner, rather than later.

Getting into his father's truck, his father drove with his mother sitting next to him and Riley sitting on the other side of his mother. Since Buffy refused to be away from him, she was forced to sit on his lap, with her purse next to his mother's on the floor of the truck. During their drive, Mrs. Finn broke off pieces of several sandwiches, feeding them to her driving husband and Buffy and Riley continued to kiss. If there wasn't any talking to be done, she might as well get used to kissing her husband in front of his family, namely his parents.

When they arrived at the house in Huxley four hours later, Buffy was led by the younger girls of the family to the upstairs bedroom where they dressed her in her wedding dress. An hour later, Buffy and Riley were re-married by the priest that baptized him. Following picture taking and the reception, Buffy tossed the bouquet before her husband swept her up into his arms, carrying her off to their bedroom. Once they were inside the room, he said, "Thank you for doing this Buffy." "Of course." Moving into his arms, she kissed him, hugging him tightly. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed once she wasn't wearing her large dress anymore. Making love to her that night, he pulled her into his arms when it was over, placing one final kiss on her lips as she settled her head on his chest, his beating heart echoing in her ears.

As she slept, she dreamed of the man she left behind, Angel Rourke. For two years, he had been the boy she had the major crush on. Finally in grade 7, she asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance and he said yes. For six years afterward, they were inseparable. On the night of graduation, she was forced to break up with him because her courtship with Riley Finn, her future husband was to begin on July 1st. This gave her two days to mourn the loss of her great love before settling down to marry a man she didn't love.

At 2:00 am August 31st, the day before the wedding, following her bachelorette party, Buffy went to Angel's house to say a final goodbye. "Buffy. What are you doing here?" "I'm getting married at 1:00 pm on Saturday." "I know. My flight is at 12:00 noon on Saturday." "Where are you going?" "I just came back from dropping my parents off at the airport. They're going back to Ireland. I'm leaving for Harvard." "I'm so proud of you Angel. Are you going to be a surgeon, judge, college professor, or CEO of a major conglomerate?" "We'll see."

Moving into his arms, she hugged him tightly, taking the opportunity to kiss his neck. "Buffy." "I love you Angel." "But you're getting married." "I do want to get married. I just wish it was to you." "Maybe someday." Standing on tiptoe, she ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled his head down for a kiss. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, she deepened the kiss, wrapping herself tightly around him. "I want to be with you Angel, even if it's only once." "Are you sure about this?" "You're the only man I've ever loved Angel Rourke. You're the only man fit to receive this gift." Kissing her again, he scooped her up into his arms, heading towards the stairs. "Make love to me Angel." "Anything you want love."

Placing her on his bed, he stripped them of their clothing, their lips parting only for a few seconds. When they were both naked, he thrust into her, kissing her again as they made love for the first time. They also made love in the shower, the bubble-filled tub, on the kitchen counter, on the kitchen table, in front of a roaring fire, and the couch.

By 12:00 noon, all of the bags of garbage had been picked up, Buffy was wearing the new outfit that Angel bought her, and the two of them were still kissing at the door. "Promise me you'll never show those tapes to anyone Angel." "You knew?" "Of course I know." "Are you angry?" "No. Last night and this morning were meant to be. I love you so much. But you're going to be something great. I'm just glad I was your first everything, as you were mine." "I love you so much Buffy." "I love you too." With one more kiss, she left his sight for the last time.

A week after arriving at Harvard, Angel decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He had run out of all of his microwavable dinners, and wanted some interaction with his school mates. Running into his room mate, Spike, the blonde asked him to join him and the girls he was sitting with...Drusilla Frasier and Darla Masters. "Hi. I'm Darla." "I'm Angel. It's nice to meet you." "Would you like to go to a movie tonight?" "Sure. Why not?" "Great. Dru and I are going to change and we'll meet you at the parking lot in half an hour." "Sure." Taking her friend by the hand, the two girls left.

Later that night, Spike chose to watch The Blair Witch Project. He figured two hours of the girls being frightened and cuddling into them was something he looked forward to. After buying the tickets and the snacks, he also chose the seats at the back of the theatre, so that the four of them would have privacy.

Putting his arm around Darla's shoulder, she cuddled into his chest, leaning up to kiss and licking his neck. Kissing up to his ear, she said, "Do you want some company tonight?" "Of course." Smiling at her, he kissed her, the two of them continuing to do so until the end credits started. When the foursome left the theatre, Darla told Drusilla to go home with Spike, since she would be taking Angel back to their room.

That night, despite what people thought of Darla, she lost her virginity on her first date with the man she knew she would marry. He was so gentle, so affectionate, so incredibly good, she couldn't believe her luck. When it was over, several hours later, she positioned herself to lie down on top of him, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. He belonged to her now, and that was how it was going to stay.

On June 1st, 2000, Buffy gave birth to Joshua Caleb and Aria Miranda. Having written two separate birth certificates for each of her children, the first set had Angel listed as the father, and the second set had Riley listed as the father. Keeping Angel's named documents in her high school diary, she put the other documents in their baby books. Triple checking to make sure that she put the right set in the baby book, she decided to bring all of her Angel memorabilia to the safety deposit box at the bank.

On September 30th, 2000, Darla and Angel were married. Their two month old son, Connor was carried down the aisle by his mother, who wore two wrist corsages instead of carrying a bouquet. Following their marriage, little Connor was baptized, the new couple kissing afterwards. As Connor cried at his discomfort from being squished, everyone in the church laughed, before going to the reception.

By the time Riley had graduated from university in 2003, Buffy had finished her 100th romance novel, under her label Loved, Lost, Liberated. Since she didn't work, she focused all of her energy on her children and her husband. When they were elsewhere, and the house was clean, she focused on her literary pursuits. It was now time for Buffy to ask her husband a big favour. She knew the paternity of her children would have to be revealed some time, but now wasn't that time.

When Riley came home the next morning, following the party, he came home to find her sitting on the bed, waiting for him. "We need to talk Riley." "What is it?" "You know how I have some money put away in a separate account?" "Yes." "It's at $250,000.00." "Are you serious?" "Yes. I'd like to use that money now to start my own business." "What about the children?" "They'll be with me too. They're only 3 years old Riley. They won't have a full day of school for another three years." "I know." "What do you think?" "You really think you can balance me, our children, and your new company?" "If you can do it, I can do it." "Alright then. I'm with you all the way." Squealing, she jumped into his arms, kissing him as they landed on the bed, quickly stripping off their clothing. When this bout of lovemaking had ended, she kissed his chest and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Riley." "You're welcome." She had just started kissing him again when a cry came through the monitor. Sighing, she put on her robe and went to attend to the children.

On July 1st, 2003, Darla gave birth to their second child Evangeline. Since their first child was named after his grandfather, it was only fair that their second child was named after him. Kissing his wife of nearly three years, he kissed their daughter who had immediately started to breast feed. Not caring how tired she was, Darla used the opportunity to kiss her husband, claiming him in front of the nurse that was paying too much attention to him. When the nurse left in a huff, Angel said, "Jealous much?" "Always." Kissing her one more time, he went to attend to Connor, who was crying in the hallway.

On November 1st, 2006, the ribbon cutting ceremony for Buffy's company, Loved, Lost, and Liberated, was a smashing success. After signing multiple copies of her older books as well as her newest book, she had an interview with the press then took pictures with her large extended family. The children had been taken home because they had school tomorrow, and Riley was planning to seduce his wife into considering having another baby. The twins were already six years old. It was time for another child.

On August 3rd, 2007, Riley Joseph Finn was born. Having spent her entire pregnancy training her maternity leave replacement, she gladly went home to take care of her first child with her husband. Knowing full well that the twins belonged to Angel, she knew she would have to reveal their paternity eventually. She was just glad that only she knew the truth. She couldn't bear it if the truth leaked out accidentally.

On December 4th, 2007, four months after Riley Jr. was born, Buffy had to take a trip to Los Angeles to sign her new book. She had been working on it during her maternity leave and was looking forward to the reading, as she always was. Arriving at the hotel, she was surprised to see Angel with a blonde woman and two small children. Crushed at the sight of Angel kissing his wife, she rushed to the elevator, hoping that he didn't see her. Of course, just as she pressed the button, she turned her head just in time for their gazes to meet. Hurriedly pressing the CLOSE button, she was grateful when it did, allowing her to collect her thoughts.

Later that night, just as Buffy had put her hair in rollers, she was about to climb into bed when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "Room service." "I didn't order anything." "Compliments of the chef." Opening the door, she was surprised her Angel came through quickly, just so she couldn't slam the door in his face.

"Hello Buffy," he said, grabbing her and dipping her deeply as he kissed her. "Angel, let me up." "Not until you kiss me like you used to." Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair, thrusting her tongue deeply into his mouth as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his head even closer. When it was done, she jumped down. "What are you doing here, Angel? I thought you lived in Boston." "I do. My family and I are here on vacation. Where's your husband?" "He's in Iowa. I have a book signing tomorrow." "I see. Maybe we can meet tomorrow night." "No." "Why not?" "You're married, I'm married." "You forgot that for a minute." "Never again. My love for Riley" "Is not as strong as your love for me, or you wouldn't have kissed me like that, twice." "Aren't you a cocky idiot." "Cocky, yes. Idiot, only once." "When was that?" "When I let you leave me."

Grabbing her, he kissed her, scooping her up into his arms as he carried her to the bed. "We shouldn't do this Angel." Feeling his lips on her neck, she said, "but we're going to, aren't we?" "Shut up lover." Kissing her again, he linked his fingers with hers as he thrust into her, making love with her for the rest of the night.

At 7:00 am, the phone on Buffy's bedside table started to ring. "Hello." "Hey. I'm here in Los Angeles." "Riley. You were able to get away?" "Of course. Guess who I brought with me." "Hi mommy." "Joshua. Hello darling." "Can we have pancakes?" "Of course sweetheart. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby in an hour and we'll have pancakes." Taking the phone, Riley said, "Are you alright?" "Of course. I just missed my family." "Don't worry Buffy. We're here for you." "Thank you. I'll see you in an hour."

Hanging up the phone, she was about to get out of bed when her lover rolled her so that she sat up straddling him. Holding her ankles down, she had no choice but to sit astride him. "You do realize that your wife if probably wondering where you are." "As is your husband." Sliding down onto him, she allowed herself to collapse onto him as he rolled her onto her back, kissing her again as they made love. When it was over, she pulled him out of the bed and practically pushed him out the door...albeit with his pants done up all the way. "Good bye Angel." "See you later lover." Before she had a chance to shut the door on him, he grabbed her for one more kiss, before letting her close the door so that she could get ready.

At 9:00 pm that night, Riley and Buffy dropped off the children to stay with her parents. Going back to the hotel, they changed then headed to Haven. With their children safe for the night, they were able to cut loose.

Going to the bar, Buffy ordered a mocha milkshake and a beer for her husband. Turning around, she rolled her eyes when she saw Angel. "Hello lover," he said, smiling widely. "Go away Angel."

Glad when Riley walked up, she handed him his beer and took a sip from her milkshake. "Riley, this is Angel, an old friend. Angel, this is my husband." Not liking the fact that his rival was in front of him, he signaled for his wife to join him.

"Darla, this is Buffy. Buffy, this is my wife Darla." "Nice to meet you Darla," said Riley. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." Hating that Angel's wife was prettier than her, she said, "Let's go dance Riley." "What about your shake?" "Right. I can hold on to you while I enjoy my drink, right?" "No better position." Smiling at him, she took his hand and led him to the dance floor, both holding securely to each other as they balanced their drinks too.

An hour later, Buffy headed to the ladies' room, not knowing that Darla was waiting for her. "I know who you are Buffy." "I know you are too Darla." "I didn't thin my Angel would like someone so short and scrawny." "He must, considering we made love all night last night." Expecting the slap, Buffy twisted Darla' arm around her back. "You won't get away with this Buffy." "What makes you think I won't?" "I'll tell your husband." "Who do you think he'll believe? A whore who sleeps with a guy on the first date, or his wife of seven years?" "For your information, Angel was my first and only lover. Yes, we did make love on the first date, and we never stopped, until last night."

Letting go of Darla, Buffy said, "I'm truly sorry Darla. I never meant for it to happen. But it did, and we can't ever go back." "Just tell me one thing. Are your twins Riley's children or Angel's children?" "Angel's children." "Thank you for telling me the truth." "It's the least I owed you after sleeping with your husband." Both heading to the mirror, they washed their hands and reapplied their lipsticks. Seeing how glossy the other woman's lips were made each of them want to do something incredibly impulsive.

Not knowing what came over them, they ran into the largest of the stalls and came together in a kiss, their freshly painted lips smacking against each other. Running their hands through each others' hair, they thrust their tongues deeply into each other's mouths, grabbing each other on the butts and squeezing. Breaking off the kiss momentarily, they took the time to smear the remaining lipstick on each others' necks, licking and nibbling at the soft skin. When they were finished, the kissed each other again, taking turns slamming each other against the wall as they continued to make out with each other. "Oh wow Darla. You're so hot." "Thank you lover. I love your tongue." "Too bad the men are here tonight Darla. We could be having sex right now." "Are you sure you know what you're asking?" "Of course. I've been sleeping with Riley for seven years, you doing the same with Angel. Why don't we just go for it and have some sex of our own?" "Where would we go?" "To my parents' beach house. I want to see if we can make each other squirm as well as our husbands can." "You really want to do this." "Absolutely." "Good. Tomorrow, we'll tell them we're going shopping all day." "Fine. I can't wait to do you Darla." "I look forward to slamming you against that mattress and shower wall." With that said, the kissed each other again, letting their tongues wrestle for two full minutes. "Man do I want you Buffy." "The feeling's mutual sexy." With one more kiss, they took turns washing their necks, reapplying lipstick and heading outside. They were both incredibly glad that there wasn't a line up.

Later that night, after Darla and Angel, as well as Buffy and Riley had made love multiple times, Darla called Buffy's bathroom phone from her own bathroom. Waiting a few moments, she smiled when she heard the familiar feminine voice on the other end. "Hey sexy," said Buffy, whispering into the phone. "Hey. What are you wearing right now?" "My robe." "Me too. How do you feel about a little play time.?" "Sure. I'm untying my robe. I'm opening my robe. You're sitting in front of me on a bed. You open your mouth and devour each of my nipples with your hot little mouth." "Sounds scrumptious Buffy. You on the other hand are biting my neck, causing little bruises." "You like pain don't you lover?" asked Buffy. "I love it." "I can't wait to see you tomorrow." "Me too. Just bring money, your cell phone, and lipstick. That's all I'm bringing." "Good. Sex you later hottie." "Sex you later siren." With that said, they both hung up the phone, smiling widely. They were both glad that they husbands were sleeping.

At 9:00 am the next morning, Buffy put on her tightest jeans with a white sleeveless blouse, a matching thong and strapless bra. Taking a few minutes to try out different colours, she settled on a brand new tube of crimson lipstick. Having both agreed to not wear any perfume, deodorant, or jewellery, Buffy packed her purse with her newly charged phone, her lipstick and her coin purse carrying $950.00 in bills and $50.00 in rolled up coins.

In Darla and Angel's room, the blonde also picked out a brand new tube of crimson lipstick, $980.00 in bills, $20.00 in rolled up coins, and her newly charged phone. Both leaving notes for their husbands, they met in the lobby. Greeting each other in a friendly hug, they left the lobby, going to hail a taxi. Neither of them had keys, so there was no point in renting a car.

Arriving at the beach house two hours later, Buffy was glad that her parents would be taking the children to a carnival today. The last thing she wanted was for them to catch her having sex with a woman, at least of all Angel's wife. Unlocking the door with the key hidden under the matt, she brought it inside with her, getting the other spare keys too. Closing all of the blinds and curtains, she set up her father's video equipment, wanting to capture this day for posterity. It would probably never happen again, but at least they both would have physical proof that it did occur.

Going to Buffy's room, they both stripped off their clothing, smiling as they saw each other's naked bodies. Going to stand in front of the mirror, they each put on some lipstick before moving into each other's arms. Running their fingers through each others' hair, they grabbed each other, coming together in a kiss. Thrusting their tongues into each others' mouths, their kiss deepened, both moaning in pleasure. Stepping away from Darla for a moment, she turned down the sheets, finding herself on the bed under Darla. "That's enough alone time Buffy."

Dipping her tongue into Buffy's mouth, Darla kissed her deeply, passionately. Licking, nibbling, and kissing down her neck, she licked on nipple, biting and sucking at it. As she licked and kissed the entire breast, she squeezed the other breast hard, causing Buffy to scream. Doing the same things to the other breast, squeezing the opposite one, she caused Buffy to scream again.

Licking and nibbling down her chest and stomach, she dipped her tongue into Buffy's belly button before moving her face to Buffy's vagina. Licking at her from top to bottom, she stuck her tongue inside her, swirling her tongue all the way inside her. Biting down on her clitoris caused Buffy to wrap her ankles around Darla's neck. Swallowing, she licked back up Buffy's body, smearing her with her own juices, Wrapping herself around Buffy, Darla kissed Buffy, allowing her to taste herself on her lover's lips and tongue. Grabbing Darla by the hips, Buffy positioned her so that they were right against each other, giving the first thrust of the day. Tightening themselves around each other, they rolled all over the bed, having sex for the first time.

When the first round was over, they each put on some more lipstick, kissing each other again as they held onto each other tightly. Rolling so that Buffy sat straddling Darla, she allowed herself to collapse onto her lover. Licking at Darla's neck, she move her mouth until it was merely an inch away from Darla's.

Dipping her tongue into Darla's mouth, Buffy kissed her deeply, passionately. Licking, nibbling, and kissing down her neck, she licked on nipple, biting and sucking at it. As she licked and kissed the entire breast, she squeezed the other breast hard, causing Darla to scream. Doing the same things to the other breast, squeezing the opposite one, she caused Darla to scream again.

Licking and nibbling down her chest and stomach, she dipped her tongue into Darla's belly button before moving her face to Darla's vagina. Licking at her from top to bottom, she stuck her tongue inside her, swirling her tongue all the way inside her. Biting down on her clitoris caused Darla to wrap her ankles around Darla's neck. Swallowing, she licked back up Buffy's body, smearing her with her own juices, Wrapping herself around Buffy, Buffy kissed Darla, allowing her to taste herself on her lover's lips and tongue. Grabbing Buffy by the hips, Darla positioned her so that they were right against each other, giving the first thrust of the day. Tightening themselves around each other, they rolled all over the bed, having sex for the second time.

Holding each other in bed, they kissed gently, the kiss deepening as they sucked on each other's tongues. "I can't believe Angel was your only lover Darla. You're so good." "Thank you lover. You and Angel taught each other well." Kissing again, Buffy got up off of the bed, pulling Darla with her. Kissing one more time in front of the camera, they moved into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, they faced the mirror as they put on some lipstick and kissed in front of it naked. Moving into the shower, they bathed each other, taking turns tasting each other, slamming each other into the shower wall, thrusting hard and fast against each other as they engaged in four more rounds of sex in the shower. When they were sated, momentarily, they did their best to control their urges as they bathed each other.

Stepping out of the shower, Buffy started towel drying her hair, Darla watching her. Kissing her neck, Darla turned Buffy's head so that they could kiss again. They ended up having sex on the bathroom floor before they each took a separate five minute shower.

Moving to the kitchen naked, Buffy opened the fridge. "Darla, which would you like better? Cheese whiz, chocolate syrup, or strawberry jam?" "Chocolate of course." "Good. I feel like having a Darla Sundae." "What a coincidence. I feel like having a Buffy

Sundae." Grabbing the condiments, they moved back to Buffy's bedroom.

Pushing Darla to lie down on the bed, Buffy poured the chocolate sauce all over her. It took a while, but Buffy managed to lick every single dollop of chocolate off of her, kissing her deeply afterward. Cleaning themselves with wet wash cloths, they made out while their bodies dried before changing the sheets.

Pushing Buffy to lie down on the bed, Darla poured the cheese whiz all over her. It took a while, but Darla managed to lick every single dollop of cheese off of her, kissing her deeply afterward. Once again cleaning themselves with wet wash cloths, they made out while their bodies dried, before changing the sheets one more time.

After they each took a shower, they climbed into bed, simply holding each other. "Well Darla, what do you think? We made love twice in the bed, four times in the shower, and twice on the bathroom floor. We even got freaky with food. What else is there?" "Sex on the kitchen table and on the couch." "Great. Let's go."

An hour later, they crawled back into her bed, both giggling as they looked at each other. Looking at the clock, Buffy started to laugh even harder. "Wow. We had sex 10 times in five hours. That's a record for me." "Me too Buffy." Kissing each other gently, Buffy said, "Time to get cleaned up." "Alright."

Three hours later, they were dropped off in front of the mall. They figured they should have some shopping bags with them, since they told their husbands they would be shopping all day. Triple checking that they had the tapes with them, in Darla's purse, they headed to the ladies' room. Checking each stall before locking the door of the rest room, they came together in one more kiss. "I love you Darla." "I love you Buffy." With one more kiss, they used the facilities, washed their hands, then reapplied a final coat of lipstick before going their separate ways. They each bought presents for their children, clothing for their husbands, and several negligees for themselves. They wanted to be ready the next time they made love to each other.

On September 5th, Darla gave birth to Brendan and Bernadette in Boston, while Buffy gave birth to Bianca Lian in Huxley. Between the two of them, they gave birth to Angel's seven children. With the reunion in a year, Darla and Buffy would have finished breast feeding by that time. They couldn't wait to see each other again.

On Wednesday, September 28th, Darla went to the salon to get a full body treatment, manicure, pedicure, facial, electrolysis, and massage. Buffy also did the same, her flight for Los Angeles being at 6:00 pm. By the time Darla and Angel, as well as Buffy and Riley arrived in Los Angeles, it was 12:00 midnight, 36 hours before the barbecue at the school. Inviting them to stay at her parents' house, who were taking the children to Disneyland. Buffy and Darla knew it was time to come clean with Angel and Riley about the paternity of three of Buffy's children, Buffy and Darla's affair, and the fact that Buffy was still in love with Angel.

Now that Buffy and Darla had gotten their pre-pregnant bodies back, they both decided to wear their skinny black pants and strapless tops, Buffy in pink, Darla in red. Meeting in the kitchen at 11:00 am, they looked in every direction before launching into each others' arms, kissing each other deeply. "How are you lover?" asked Darla, nibbling her ear. "It's been too long Darla." "What time do you want to meet tonight?" "You mean, with our husbands in the house?" "Yes." "There's a bedroom in the basement, next to the laundry room. I think I'll be doing laundry around 12:00 midnight." "Are you sure you'll have something so dirty you need to clean it?" "I'm certain." Smiling at each other, they kissed one more time, pulling away quickly when their husbands made their way into the kitchen. As Darla kissed Angel and Riley kissed Buffy, the two blondes looked at each other, smiling as they continued to kiss their husbands.

Later that night, Buffy had volunteered to wash their undergarments for the formal dinner the next evening. While their outfits were new, they didn't have any extra cash to buy new undergarments, so Buffy decided to wash the best that each of them had. Getting up from the bed, Buffy put on her robe, picked up the basket, and headed to the laundry room.

At 12:45 am, just as she had put everything in the dryer, hanging the two bras on hooks, Buffy left the laundry room only to find her face directly in front of Darla. "Ready Darla?" "I'm always ready." Running to the bedroom, they quickly moved to the bed, not realizing that they slammed the door shut.

At that moment, both Riley and Angel climbed out of the beds, put their pants on, and headed to the basement. Bypassing the laundry room, they saw that the dryer was working, but that Buffy wasn't there. Since the only other door was to the furnace room, they opened the bedroom door, surprised, to say the least, at what they saw…their wives, having sex with each other.

"Buffy." "Darla." "Oh my god," they both screamed, covering each other. "How long has this been going on?" "A few kisses in the Bronze rest room on December 4th, 2007, five hours of sex the next day at my parents' beach house, this morning we made out a little in the kitchen, and pretty much now," said Buffy, smiling as Darla started to lick at her neck. "That's not all we have to tell you." "What could be worse?" "Joshua Caleb and Aria Miranda are Angel's children. I slept with him, lost my virginity actually, to him on August 31st, the day before we were married. On December 4th, before out incredibly satisfying lesbian encounters," Buffy said, kissing Darla deeply, "Angel and I made love. Bianca Lian is his daughter." "So only Riley Joseph is my child," said Riley. "Yes." "IS there anything else?" "I enjoy sex with Darla and I'm still in love with Angel." "Great." Turning around, Riley punched Angel in the face and the stomach, before kicking him in the groin. "Enjoy them both Angel. I'm done."

While Riley caught the next flight back to Des Moines, Angel caught the next flight to Boston. They needed to be away from their wives for a while. They both knew that Darla and Buffy would be comforting each other, what with all of the sex they would be having, together.

A month later, Buffy and Riley's as well as Angel and Darla's divorces were final. When each of the men got back to their homes, they shipped their wives' things to Los Angeles. Darla got her own apartment and Buffy moved into the beach house.

On Halloween night, after four hours of handing out four bags worth of miniature chocolates, as well as all of the canned and boxed nonperishable foods, Riley opened the door to see Darla standing on the front step. "Hey handsome. May I come in?" "Why? Shouldn't you be doing my wife right now?" "No. I want to see you." "Fine. Come in."

Joining him on the couch, Darla straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt. Leaning down so that her breasts brushed against his stomach, she kissed around one nipple, causing him to scream as she bit him. Laving it with her tongue, she lavished the same attention onto his other nipple, causing him to scream again. Grabbing her by the head, thrusting his fingers into her hair, Riley kissed her. Sitting up, he pulled her closer as she pushed his shirt and jacket off of him. Moving her hands to his belt, she unbuckled it, pushing his pants down far enough to display his engorged erection. Taking off his pants completely, she manoeuvred herself so that her head was barely an inch away from his manhood. Kissing the tip, she licked it, taking him into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down so that she could take more of him in, she flicked each of his testicles, causing him, to push her head down further onto him. Swallowing, she pulled away from him. But before she was finished with his member, she bent down one more time and licked him again from front to back, working her tongue all over his immense manhood, causing him to grab her and position her so that she was straddling him. "I can't take it anymore Darla. I need you now." "Ok." Rolling so that she was beneath him, he thrust into her, hard, fast and deep. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she thrust her fingers into his hair, pushing his head closer to hers as their kiss deepened. After a full minute, he pulled away so that he could lick, nibble, and suck at her neck, moving down to her breasts. Working on one breast and then the other, he licked them, kissed them, nibbled them, bit and flicked each nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure. Moving further down her body, he thrust one, two, and three fingers into her, flicking and massaging her clitoris as he licked at her belly button. Finally, moving his face to her vagina, he licked her from top to bottom, taking her clitoris into his mouth. Biting down, she screamed, running her fingers through his hair as she pushed his face closer to her vagina. Eventually, both being satisfied orally, he flipped her onto her back once more, wrapping their arms and legs around each other as he thrust back into her, punishing her mouth with deep drugging kisses, such as she had never experienced before. Rolling off of her, he pulled her into his arms, entwining his legs with hers as his arms surrounded her in a choke hold.

Having met at the airport, Buffy and Angel agreed to share a cab on the way to her former house. Using the key she still had, they were both surprised to find their exes on the floor, making love with each other. Kneeling behind their heads, she surprised both of them when she gave each of them a deeply passionate upside down kiss. Standing up, she leaned into Angel, who started licking and nibbling at her neck.

"I guess we're even Darla. We both slept with Angel and Riley, and we had tons of sex together. Can we all be friends now?" Sighing, both men shook hands and went to grab a beer, while Buffy and Darla starting to make out. When the men came back, they watched as both women lay on the floor, having full out sex. Each women taking a sip from both men's beers sealed their friendship, both families deciding to move in together in a brand new house in Los Angeles.

Angel got a new job at UCLA, Buffy opened the LA branch of her company, while Riley and Darla worked half time on Rodeo Drive…him at Tiffany's, her at Dolce & Gabbana. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, she worked from 10:00 am to 6:00 pm and he worked from 1:00 pm to 9:00 pm. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, their schedules were reversed. It took a while, but all of the older children got used to the fact that there were two dads in the group and that their moms would be having sex with each other on a regular basis. It was a very strange family, but somehow, it worked for all of them. Buffy had sex with Angel, Darla, and Riley whenever she wanted, Darla having the same thing. The one thing they all agreed to, was the fact that they would never, ever bring in another man or woman into the mix. It took so long for the four of them to get used to the arrangement, it would be too hard to comfortably factor in a fifth person.

Eventually, Buffy and Angel got married in a simple ceremony, Darla as matron of honour and Riley as best man. While they continued to live in the same house together, Angel pretty much held the monopoly of bedroom time with Buffy. While he understood when she wanted to have sex with Darla and Riley on anniversaries and birthdays, he pretty much exhausted her so hard at night, she didn't have a lot of energy to seek satisfaction from the other parties. Which of course led to a marriage between Darla and Riley, Buffy as matron of honour and Angel as best man. The arrangement continued until all of the children moved out, which wouldn't be for a long time.

The End


End file.
